Indiana Jones and the New Frontier
by Freetrader
Summary: Crossover, Indiana Jones meets Star Wars. Ben appears to Luke and tells him to ditch all of his troops in favor of a certain archaeologist on Earth to crush an uprising against the New Republic. Who is he, and why is he so important? CH.7 UP!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know it's a corny title, but I am awful at names. Bear with me.

Disclaimer- No, I don't own any of the characters or systems in this story except for a few. The rest belongs to George Lucas and Steven Spielberg.

The Beginning

The New Republic is now dominant in the galaxy. Peace and calm are spreading slowly but surely throughout the all the systems… except for one. In the Volitia system, trouble is brewing in the form of Vincent Buhler, a vicious dictator, and his corrupt followers are determined to take over and rule the entire galaxy. News of this uprising has reached the New Republic. It is up to Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, and Leia Organa to find a way to defeat the dictator and his steadily growing empire. However, they are going to need some help- namely, a certain archaeologist on a restricted, inferior planet… called Earth.

"Luke." Luke groaned and rolled over, pulling his pillow over his head. He didn't want to wake up. The voice persisted.

"Luke. Luke!" He rolled over again and half opened his eyes. Then he saw the shimmering figure of Obi-Wan in the corner and was instantly awake.

"Ben?"

"Luke, listen to me. You and your friends are in charge of the effort to crush the turmoil in the Volitia system, correct?"

"Yes."

"Do not take any of the troops the Republic will offer you."

"What!"

"Fighting with Buhler will only escalate to another war. You must take only your friends… and Indiana Jones."

"India- who?"

"Indiana Jones. He is an archaeologist on the planet Earth."

"Earth! That planet is restricted! If we landed there, it would throw the whole place into an uproar!"

"Not if you do this right. Now, take the Falcon to the planet. When you get there, tell Han to land the ship in the most barren, dusty place he can see. That is where you will find your man. He will be slightly difficult to persuade, but eventually he will go with you. I will appear to him in a dream and tell him what to do. It will be very hard, you know. The planet itself has an extremely low Force level. Now, go back to sleep. You will have an extremely stressful day tomorrow. I don't think Solo will be too keen on using his beloved ship on another 'crazy' mission thought up by me." Ben smiled and disappeared as Luke lay down on his bed once more.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Indiana Jones was having a very strange dream.

He was walking through the desert, and an old man appeared in front of him. Indy wasn't all that alarmed by the startling realness of his appearance. On the contrary, he felt peaceful and quiet when he looked at him. They walked together in companionable silence until they reached a strange spur of rock, sticking out like a sore thumb in the blank, shifting sands. Here, the man turned and spoke to him. He said,

"Go to the place you call Egypt and find this rock. Stay here and wait."

"Hold on. What's going to happen to me after I wait?" Indiana asked. The old man just smiled, pointed to the rock, and disappeared. Indy glanced again at the rock and noticed a small engraving in the side. He leaned closer and saw a saucer-like space ship with two small prongs at one end and the cockpit at the side. He abruptly woke up, the echo of the old man's voice still in his head. He thought about the dream, and, with a decisive nod of his head, got up to ask Marcus to get someone to do his teaching duties for him. He had a feeling that he wasn't going to be back for a while.

* * *

"_What_ have you been drinking, kid?" Luke sighed for the fifth time. Ben was right; Han was definitely not willing to take his ship on another "crackpot mission for the old man".

"Look, Han, just trust me on this one!" he pleaded. "I know it sounds crazy-"

"Hell yes! I'm supposed to believe that Kenobi appeared to you in the middle of the night and told you to trash all of our troops in exchange for some idiot on a planet with no known methods of space travel besides some clumsy shuttles that blow up at takeoff!"  
"Han, I promise, it'll all turn out fine! There's nothing to worry about. The Falcon can't get hurt- sure, Earth's a long way out, but she should get there in good time, and when we reach Volitia we'll be able to crush the enemy there. They don't have a fleet yet, you know."

"Well, couldn't we do that without whatever-his-name-is?"

"Han, if Ben wants us to take him with us, he's obviously very important to the mission!" Han sighed in resignation.

"Alright, kid, I'll do it. But just to have the last word, this is the WORST decision I will ever make!"

"Okay, Han. As long as you agree to come, I'm fine," Luke laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

"No! No, you can't go!"

"Marcus, please," Indy pleaded. "I'm sure it won't be for too long, and I'll probably be back in time to grade all of the term papers! Well, most of them, anyway."

"No! Indiana, you are on the verge of losing your job. You just came back a week ago, and now you want to leave again? No! I won't let you!"

"Look, I can tell this is important! Marcus, I have to go!" Marcus stared at him for a moment, and then sighed.

"Alright, Indy. But if you come back and find out you have no job, don't come to me. All you'll get is an I told you so."

"Okay, whatever." Indy exited the office and strolled back to his car, whistling a happy tune. He was free once more from the term papers, the staff meetings, and all the usual monotonous bustle of school teaching. He slid into his car, drove home, and swapped his professor's garb for a more familiar outfit- a brown jacket over a white shirt and brown pants. As he clapped his trusty fedora to his head, he smiled-Indiana Jones, archaeologist, was back in the field.

* * *

"Okay, kid, you thought up this insane mission, so where to now?" 

Luke swallowed nervously. "Well, um, that's a problem. See, I don't know where Earth is."

"You did not just say that."

"Yes, actually, I did. I only know the coordinates that will lead us to its sun."

"It's _sun! _Listen kid, I have pulled off a lot of risky things with this ship, but that is one stunt I am neither ready nor willing to try. The Falcon is heat resistant, but not _that_ resistant!"

"I know! I was thinking that we could take the coordinates I have and alter them a bit so that we go to one side of the sun, instead of directly towards it."

Han looked at him doubtfully. "It might work," he said thoughtfully. After another moment's hesitation, he nodded.

"We'll give it a try." He punched the altered coordinates into the computer and pulled back on the lever, silently watching as the stars blurred into hyperspace.


	4. Chapter 4

Indiana stared quietly out the window of the plane and wondered why he was even here, following the directions of a dream. Usually, he wouldn't have given it a second thought and gone on living his life, but there was something strange about the instructions given to him by that old guy that made him want to investigate further. His thoughts were interrupted by the pilot's voice over the intercom, announcing the imminent landing. Indy gathered up his things and waited as the plane touched down and rolled into the airport. He stepped out of the plane and walked down to the parking lot. As he drove to the hotel in his rental, he thought, _I have a strange feeling about this…that guy from my dream had this thing about him that was not of this world._

* * *

Han sat in the pilot's chair of his beloved ship and thought about the crazy mission he was on. _Hell, I thought I would see the last of that old man's insane plans after the Death Star! But, nooo, he's coming back from the dead to drag me into one of his crazy schemes _againHe started as he heard a soft laugh behind him. Han swiveled around and came face-to-face with Obi-Wan Kenobi. He almost toppled out of his chair with fright. Ben laughed again at the look of utter bewilderment and surprise on Solo's face. 

"B-but you're dead! It's impossible!" he exclaimed, ashen-faced as he attempted to get his whole body onto the chair. Kenobi smiled and replied, "Nothing is impossible through the Force." Han scowled and muttered, "Y'know, I've had enough of the Force to last me a lifetime. When do I get a break from all that junk?"

"I do not have much time. I have come to deliver this message. Before you return to fight Buhler and his followers, you must help Jones with his own problems." Han was shaking his head.

"No. we are not going to delay this mission just so we can help this guy pay off some old debts or something."

"Han, Indiana's problems are much larger than you would expect. You must help him." With that, Ben faded away, leaving Han staring into empty space.

* * *

Sry, I know these chapters are really short and crappy, but i promise that it gets better as you go along. PLEASE RR! 


	5. Chapter 5

"Sir, Jones has made his arrival in Egypt." General Anton Lichtermann swiveled his chair around to face the young lieutenant. "Has his motive been discovered?"

"No, sir."

Lichtermann thought for a minute and said, "Ready a few trucks and some of our best troops. Give them the appropriate clothes to blend and mingle with the ordinary people of the town. It is time that we follow Jones and see if we can't get to what he's looking for first."

The lieutenant saluted and marched away as Lichtermann turned his attention back to the desk.

* * *

"Alright, old man, what now?"

Indiana had been traveling for a while through the desert and had finally reached the rock he was searching for. Surprisingly, he had not been startled by the fact that the same drawing of the ship was in the exact same place as in his dream. He was now seated on the rock, unaware of the hostile Nazi eyes watching from behind a sand dune. General Lichtermann was peering at Jones through a pair of field glasses when the young lieutenant crept up next to him and made his report.

"Sir, the men are grumbling. They are hungry and wish to find food and shelter from the sun. They do not want to stay here on this 'foolish' mission, in their words."

Lichtermann whirled around angrily and hissed, "Inform those lazy worms that the next man heard complaining will not be going back to base with us! Jones is looking for something, and whatever it is, it must be important. We will take it for our own purposes if we have to stay here for months or years!"

All this time the lieutenant was gaping up at the sky. He slowly pointed and said, "Sir…I don't think we'll have to wait that long." Lichtermann looked up.

The shape of the Millennium Falcon was clearly silhouetted against the hot sun of the desert.

* * *

Fear not, this will be the last short chapter you'll have to endure! Remember to RR!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to the people who reviewed!

* * *

"Chewie, the stabilizers! Activate the stabilizers! The retros won't be enough, you know that!" Chewie growled back a frantic reply.

"What do you mean, they can't be activated! I just worked on them yesterday! Great, it's too late to use them anyway. Chewie, you cut the power to the main engine. I don't want her blowing up if we hit too hard."

Han fought to control the Falcon's rapid decent and landed right next to the same rock Indiana was seated on with an ungraceful thump. He looked out of the cockpit and observed the rolling dunes of the desert they were in.

"This planet sure looks a lot like Tatooine. Hey, Luke!" he called through the door of the cockpit. "Come in here!"

Luke entered and gasped in amazement at the sight that greeted him. "Are you sure we're on the right planet? You didn't mix the coordinates up, did you?" he asked. Han checked the coordinates. "Yeah, this is the right planet. So where's your friend we're supposed to pick up?"

"Well, how am I supposed to know? Come on, lets check outside. You need to look at those stabilizers anyway."

"Yeah, good idea. C'mon, Chewie." They walked to the boarding ramp and strolled to the back of the ship. Meanwhile, Indiana was crouched on the other side of the rock, gun ready. When he saw the small party leave the ship, he quietly went to the other side and began examining it.

He still couldn't believe it. A _spaceship-_ an actual _spaceship-_ had just landed right in front of him. What's more, it was the same ship as the one in the carving on the rock! He heard voices and immediately ducked behind one of the landing gear, listening attentively.

"Hey, Chewie, come look at this. I found out why the stabilizers aren't working." The answering rumble made Indy snap his head up. Whoever this Chewie was, he definitely wasn't human. He peered underneath the ship and saw a pair of feet join the first two. A new voice spoke.

"But how could the wiring be fried? I thought the Falcon was heat resistant."

"Not resistant enough for the atmosphere of this planet. We're lucky the wires didn't catch fire. This will be easy enough to- hey, what was that?"

"What was what?"

"I thought I saw something move at the other side of the ship." Indiana's blood ran cold as he heard that sentence and saw the pairs of feet start heading over to his side of the ship. He slowly stood, bullwhip and gun at the ready, and waited for them to come around the ship.

Han came first. Seeing the intruder standing next to his ship, he yelped in surprise and fired his blaster, missing Indiana by inches. Both instinctively rolled behind a landing gear, Indy firing his gun and Han his blaster. Alarmed by the shots, Luke and Chewie came around the ship and ran towards the battling men. Chewie picked Han up and took away his blaster while Indy was pulled upright and had his gun confiscated. They stared at each other, breathing hard. Luke took one look at Indy's face and smiled. Turning to him, he asked, "Are you Indiana Jones, the archaeologist?" Jones nodded as Luke turned back to Han and said, "Han, this is Indiana Jones, archaeologist, and the whole reason we're here in the first place. Indiana, this is Han Solo, captain of the Millennium Falcon. I'm Luke Skywalker, and this is Chewbacca."

"Pleased to meet all of you." Indy gazed up at the Falcon. "What's it like, where you're from? Is it mostly humans or are there more aliens there?"

"Well, its kind of even, to tell you the truth," Luke said thoughtfully. "Some of the planets are only populated by humans, though most have both aliens and people on them. Come on, we'll tell you more on the ship. We need to fix that wiring and get out of here."

"Oh, I don't think you'll be getting out of here any time soon, my friend." They swung around and came face to face with Lichtermann at the front of his band of Nazis, a smug smile on his face.

* * *

Told you ch. 5 would be the last mini-chapter. RR, people! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello there! I'm back! I can't believe it's taken me this long to update. I am disgusted with myself. Anyway, I've decided to answer my reviewers (rather belatedly, I know) So here you go!**

Newbie-**THANK YOU for being the first to review! I'm glad you like it.**

Jas-TheMaddTexan-**Good! That's what Ihope this fic will do.**

LukeSkywalker61232-**Thanks! I know, Harrison Ford rocks. In response to your second review-I'm sorry it took so freakin' long...stupid history teachers. **

MeObviously- **Unique penname, made me laugh. Yeah, I know, those first few chapters were really short, but this is abit longer. Thank you!**

kNelly86-**Here you go!**

KorieHonshu-**Thanks!**

HarrisonFordROCKS!-** Thank you!**

Ariana the musical genius-**Glad you like it. **

H-dog-**Here you go, new update!**

aleatheindianrocker-**Me too. Thanks!**

Snowfire the Kitsune-**Yes, I am thinking about putting Threepio and Artoo in later on in the story. Thank you!**

Bitty- **My e-mail's not in my bio? Weird. Yeah, I'll check out The Shadows Suit Me. Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

"Oh, shit," Indy muttered. "Why can't they just leave me alone for one second?" Han stared at the menacing gun barrels pointed at them and said, "I think it would be safe to bet that these are not old friends, right?" Indy nodded grimly.

"Absolutely correct."

Lichtermann sneered arrogantly. "Well, well, well. Dr. Jones. You certainly have made quite a find for us this time."

"For _you_?" Han laughed scornfully. "Over my cold, dead body, yeah."

"Yes, that is the general idea, actually. Guard! Take the prisoners to the truck and guard them carefully. Then search that ship. I want any other passengers taken and brought to me."

"Yes sir!"

Indy and his companions were thrown into the back of one of the bigger trucks. Han looked at Luke, ashen-faced.

"Luke, Leia's still on the Falcon!"

"Calm down, Han. I warned her already. She's in one of the secret storage compartments."

Indiana looked at them curiously. "Who's Leia?"

"Well, she's my sister and Han's girlfriend," Luke explained, "and his fiancé once he stops being such a wimp and asks her." He laughed and ducked the pebble Han threw at him. Suddenly his face grew still and he hissed, "They're coming back."

Seconds later a Nazi pushed his head in and snarled, "You two! Come with me," indicating Luke and Han. They jumped out of the truck and were led back to the Falcon, where Lichtermann was lounging in a small tent set up for him. He looked up as they entered and said, "You two will fly that ship back to the headquarters for us. There will be no opportunities for escape- my best troops will be flying with you. Should anything seem even slightly unnatural, they have orders to shoot you immediately. Guard! Take them away." As they ducked back out of the tent, Han whispered to Luke, "That overconfident piece of bantha crap has no idea what he's got coming to him. We're going to be out of here in no time- Indy and Chewie too." Luke glanced at him in puzzlement. He muttered back, "How? We're going to have at least thirty guns pointed at our backs just waiting for an excuse to shoot."

"I'll get rid of them. Trust me."

"I hate it when you say that."

By this time they had reached the cockpit and started warming up the engines. Two of the Nazis that had been assigned to ride the plane came with them, guns at the ready. As the ship rose into the air, Luke turned around and smiled at them. "You won't need those," he said, nodding to their guns. They looked at each other uncertainly as Luke nudged gently at their minds with the Force. They set down the guns and repeated, "We don't need these."

"You should relax with your friends outside."

"We should relax with our friends outside," they chorused dutifully.

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye." They marched out of the cockpit. Han glanced at Luke and shook his head enviously.

"Wish I could do that. C'mon, we have to get Leia. The storage compartment won't be the safest place to be while we get rid of these guys." They hurried to the hallway and lifted the floor compartments. Han peered down- and pulled back hurriedly as a blaster bolt shot upward through the hole. "Gods, Leia, it's just me!" he hissed. She climbed out of the compartment asking, "What's happening? Who's on the ship?"

"Nazis. They're kind of like the stormtroopers of Earth. C'mon, I promise I'll tell you all about it later, sweetheart; we're in a bit of a hurry right now. Quick, go to your cabin and strap yourself in real good. I'll join you in a minute." He kissed her forehead and rushed back to the cockpit with Luke in tow. As they rose into the air, Luke started to shut the boarding ramp, but Han stayed his hand. Luke looked at him in puzzlement. Han just winked back and continued rising into the air. At about 1,000 feet, Han threw the ship into a violent roll that almost sent Luke flying from his seat had he not instinctively grabbed the armrests. He looked at Han, who was grinning. "Sith, Han, what are you doing?" Han put the Falcon through another roll, saying, "Better strap yourself in, kid, things are gonna get a bit rough. I'm going to shake those damn Nazis right out ofmy ship!" Luke finally realized what Han was trying to do and quickly pulled down the restraints. Then the Falcon barreled across the sky, twirling and diving like some colossal bird gone completely nuts. The Nazis were falling like rain from the bottom, screaming all the way down. After about five minutes, Han slowed the ship to a normal flight pattern and turned to Luke, who looked slightly green. "Now, that wasn't that bad, was it?" he laughed. Luke just groaned and slowly said, "Han… please,_ please _don't _ever _do that again." Han laughed again and got up to check the ship while Luke took the controls. He came back shaking his head. "All gone, but one didn't have the decency to fall out afterwards. Not a pretty sight. You can shut the ramp now by the way, kid.All we have to do isgo get the others on the ground."

IN THE TRUCKS:

Indy leaned against the side of the truck. Chewie had been moved to another one, he didn't know which, and he was slightly worried about Han and Luke. They had left a while ago and there was still no sign of them coming back. They were probably in another truck, but Indy was still anxious for his new friends. He lurched forward as the truck came to a sudden stop. He heard the driver getting out, and panicked shouts coming from outside. This was accompanied with and odd roaring noise, one Indy had never heard. He peered out and gasped in utter amazement. The Millennium Falcon swooped high above the Nazi army, dive-bombing the groups of uniformed figures clustered on the ground. Indy swore he could almost hear Han's exultant whoops as the Falcon twirled and dived once more, causing the Nazis to scatter yelling and lunging for cover. Indy quickly hopped out of the truck and looked up at the ship as it gracefully landed in the middle of the trucks, crushing a few in the process. The boarding ramp lowered and Han strolled out, blaster drawn. He aimed it threateningly at the Nazis grouped together as far from the ship as they could possibly be and motioned for Indy and Chewie to get onboard. Indy hurried to the boarding ramp, but as he approached Chewie dashed up from behind and hugged Han, jubilantly roaring down his ear. Han gasped, "Put me down, you big lump! I was only gone for half a time-part at the most!" Chewie complied, gently setting him back down on the boarding ramp and entering the ship. Rubbing his ribs, Han grinned at Indy's astonished face. "Come on in. Unless you'd just like to stay here gawping at the ship, of course." He nodded dumbly and trotted up the boarding ramp. As Han led him inside and down the hall to the living quarters, Indy's jaw dropping lower with each step he took. When he reached the living quarters, the sight that greeted him made his jaw drop so low it was in danger of dislocation.

Leia was seated at the holochess table, playing with Luke.

Han brushed by, laughing. "Wow, you'd think you never seen a spaceship before. Oh, this is Senator-Princess Leia Organa. Leia, this is Indiana Jones, archaeologist." Leia stood and offered her hand.

"Very pleased to meet you, Dr. Jones." Indy nodded dumbly, still staring at her as Han walked by him and gave her a soft kiss as he passed. "Hungry, Indiana?"

"Starving."

"Come on then." He motioned for him to follow him to the galley. "Let's eat and get cleaned up."

* * *

General Lichtermann separated himself from the crowd of Nazis and watched the Millennium Falcon fly off, his faithful lieutenant in tow. Without turning around, he asked, "Was our spy successful in getting on the ship?" 

"Yes sir."

"And the message for Jones?"

"Yes sir."

He turned around and strode back to the group of Nazis. "Good. Order the men to get into the trucks and drive back to base. There we shall wait."

"For how long, sir?"

"Until Jones flies his pretty new spaceship-straight into our hands."

* * *

**Ugh, I've got a bad habit of not updating for like a year, then putting up little mini-chapters when I do. Bad, bad habit. I will try to break it in the future. In the meantime, R&R, people!**


End file.
